


By The Order

by blackwolfmajik



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolfmajik/pseuds/blackwolfmajik
Summary: (TLJ scene rewrite) The joke is on Poe.





	By The Order

**Author's Note:**

> **Rated:**   
>  _E for Everyone!_
> 
>  
> 
> **AN:** _As much as I liked TLJ, the treatment of the FO and its General left me with a sour taste. Hux is not the moron they paint him to be on screen, he would never have gotten to his rank and responsibilities if he was. So this story is inspired by what probably should have been the opening scene with General Hux and Poe Dameron (at least in my head)._

**By the Order** _  
_

* * *

The X-Wing hovered boldly in front of the vast First Order cruiser like a womp rat challenging a rancor.  
"What's this?" General Hux asked, peering through the viewport suspiciously. "Do they mean to attack us alone?"  
"Unknown, sir."  
"What's the range?"  
"Twenty thousand meters."  
_Beyond the reach of our cannons,_ he mused. _Not totally foolish then._ "Status of the rest of the Resistance?"  
"Still scrambling in retreat. Sensor readings are difficult at this range, but the fighter appears to be alone."  
"Stay sharp. Just because they're running doesn't mean the battle is over."  
"Sir, we are being hailed."  
Hux quirked a red brow and glanced at his lieutenant. "Put it through."  
After a crackle of static, a male voice said: _"This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet. I have an urgent communique for General Hux."_  
"This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are Rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender-"  
_"Hi, I'm holding for General Hux."_  
The general frowned in confusion. "This _is_ Hux! You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy."  
_"Ok, I'll hold."_  
"Hello?" Frustrated, Hux snapped a glance at his junior officer. "Can he hear me?"  
"Yes, sir. I read no anomalies in the signal."  
_I see,_ the general's gaze hardened. Aloud he said: "Commander Dameron, is it? I seem to recall your name coming across my desk before. Weren't you that pilot we captured some time ago?"  
The radio crackled, but there was no reply.  
Hux stepped off the catwalk and over to the operations console. A few taps on the keyboard and the X-Wing appeared highlighted on the screen.  
"Yes," he continued thoughtfully. "You gave us quite a bit of useful information before you eloped with the traitor, FN-2187. I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for your contributions to our war effort. Where is the wretched turncoat, by the way? Did you abandon him on Jakku or leave him to burn to death with the other Stormtroopers on Starkiller? Such _gratitude_ -"  
_"I'm still waiting for Hux!"_ Poe snapped, trying to seem unaffected by the accusations.  
"Yes, well, since there seems to be some sort of malfunction with your comms, I'll be glad to greet you in person." The general finished tapping another command into the console and hit the 'execute' button.  
There was a soft gasp and the sound of alarms over the loudspeaker.  
"Is everything well, Commander?" Hux asked darkly. "I admit, this conversation has been... _amusing_. I look forward to hearing more about your Resistance friends when you come aboard-"  
_"How are you-"_  
"Oh, yes. You were smart enough to stay out of weapons' range but, unfortunately for you, not beyond the range of our new tractor beam."  
_"No ship that small has-"_  
"My, my, it seems your comm is working perfectly now," Hux chuckled. "I can understand your confusion, but you see, our agents have been sowing disinformation for months. We knew that your little spies would run home with the crumbs we left and spin wondrous tales on our behalf. Now, you can either surrender quietly and become a guest of the First Order once more, or you can commit suicide by trying to fight your way to freedom. You have ten seconds before you are within cannon range, so do decide quickly."  
The loudspeaker suddenly went quiet as Dameron shut off communications.  
Hux straightened his posture. "Send out four raiders and hit him with a pulse cannon before he gets to ten thousand. I don't want him killed, but I want his ship disabled in case he tries anything."  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Has the Resistance responded?"  
"Not yet."  
"Tell Captain Canady to proceed with his attack run and launch six squadrons of TIE fighters to run tactical support once he arrives."  
"Six squadrons, sir?" asked the captain curiously. "The Dreadnaught is the most advanced and powerful-"  
"That she is, but caution is never a waste of resources. Besides," Hux said with a grim smile, "the troops should have an opportunity to avenge those we lost on Starkiller before the Resistance is wiped out completely. Launch the fighters."  
"Yes, sir!"  
The thrum of anticipation swept through the general's limbs, making the corner of his thin lips tug upward in a rare smile.  
The First Order would be victorious today, not through any mystic powers or ancient orders, but by _his_ hand.  
_The fist of Grand Marshal Hux._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** _No, I didn't get to the bombs, but I doubt the resistance would have pushed forward without their star quarterback running down the cannons on the DN. So a small change ripples outward in a big way!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lets hear it for smart bad guys! Please Review!_


End file.
